Flightless Bird: Sophie's Burden
by That Kid with the Waffle Maker
Summary: What happens when Spike runs into an old childhood friend when she steals a bounty from him; what ensues is a wild chase, cops, ciggerettes,and pear flavored candy. Spike/?


**Blah! Well, here goes my first published work;wish me luck . Reviews always helpful :))**

"You know Spike; you don't have to be so gentle!" I yelled sarcastically as bullets rained on either side of the wings of _The Blue Tailed_. I could hear his chuckle crackling through the speaker, as he mockingly said "Careful or I'll hit the cockpit". "Hardy har har" I grunted as I banked a hard left, zooming past a decaying city, cutting over the water. "You know what I think; I think this is your way of making me chase you." I heard, before another spray of bullets slid past me, a few actually hitting a little too close to my engine. I growled menacingly before I ripped "Go to hell Spike!" He just couldn't let it go could he; of the fact that someone stole a bounty before he did. "You know I got that bounty first Sophie, so hand it over and I'll let you go, nice and easy." "Well how bout you kiss my Arabic tanned a-aAaAahhhhh!" "Nice job blondie" a grumble bubbled up from the backseat; from the reflection on the glass case of the ship, I glanced back to see the convict in the back, rubbing his head through his handcuffs. "Ugh! Will you shut up!" I yelled back to him as I swiveled from side to side, trying to shake Spike off of my ass. "Touchy, touchy Sophie; no wonder-" "Spike, I swear to God if you don't get off my tail!" I yelled out in frustration, crashing down on the gas pedal and looping around a crumbling mountain. "I will if you just give me my bounty back!" I heard the acceleration in his voice as he chased me into higher altitude. "I probably wouldn't have to deal with this crap if I was with the other guy." I heard irritably from behind. I could feel it as a blood vessel popped from my forehead; I had been flying for HOURS, and I was dying for some gas, a bath, and a place to rest up until I got the necessary repairs for old Blue here. One thing I did NOT need right now was a playful game of a tag and a complaining convict bitching at me about my flying! Who the hell did e think he was messing with! I've been flying since I was 10! "See? Even the kid thinks so!" the speakerphone responded, snapping me out of my own worries. "I'm not a kid!" was the audibly angered reply from the back. At that, I had to fully turn around and get a good look at this man; he was 5'1 at the most, with the face of a 7 year olds, probably why they called him the _Baby Bomber, _the little kleptomaniac. A terror ridden expression crossed his face; "What is-" was all I got out before I turned around, seeing a space police cruiser coming up on us fast. "Shit" I mumbled, before ripping a quick turn over. "This is the last time I ever get caught by a chick." I could hear Spike chuckling, no longer behind me, but now cruising, as the police siren wailed in my ears. "Nice going Sophie." "If you both don't, . I'm getting a migraine!"

~ooOOooOOoo~

I took a deep pull from my cigarette, watching as the spirals of smoke lifted towards the cloudless heavens. I didn't care if I was only 17, but it felt natural enough to pull them out; I really needed a cig right about now. "Thought you quite?" "Said who?" I didn't need to look over to know it was Spike's weight leaning against the railing next to me, I didn't need to look over to know he probably had his own cigarette, dangling from his lips, and I didn't need to look over to know the same sad expression was hanging on his face, thinking of how a like we were, me and her. "So no dice huh?" he laid out into the silence. Taking a deep pull from my cigarette, I could feel my anger festering before the smoke did its work; "You know damn well it didn't". It didn't take a genius to figure out that once the police saw the bounty worth on the guys head in the backseat, they took him into custody themselves; leaving me penniless, and worst off, Spike saw the entire thing; just another reason why he thought I was still a child. He grunted in response to my answer, looking around at the scenery around us; I could hear it as he rummaged through his pockets, the wind playing through my hair. And as the minutes went by, the silence engulfed us as we sat in each others company, but it was alright, because when we weren't messing with each other, the silence baked ourselves from the inside; and we were ok with that. But what did surprised me when he suddenly leaned over me, pulling the cigarette from my lips, and quickly pushing a creamy golden colored, oval shaped, candy in my mouth. As it rummaged around in my mouth I realized the flavor immediately; pear flavored, my favorite. I could feel his breathe on my face as he stared at me intently, before pulling pack, occupying the original space he had left mere moments ago; he smelled like smokes and leather, I would know that scent anywhere. "Kids should stick with candy." "Too bad I'm not a kid anymore." I mumbled, staring out at the ocean; our eyes never meeting. Pulling the cigarette back up, I blew a stream of smoke out from my lips softly; tasting a mixture of pear and nicotine, a strange, bitter sweet mix that stayed in my mouth for awhile. "I guess I couldn't stop smoking after all" was my last reply; today was the anniversary.


End file.
